kal love story
by twnicoletw
Summary: hal is still feeling guilty for letting karen get taken away so he goes to find her but hes in for the shock of his life after he finds her
1. Chapter 1

Kal story

Hal pov

"look dad I want to find Karen" I said I was really missing her

"look Hal Captain Weaver hasn't said we can look for her yet" dad said

"dad you don't understand I love her and I haven't even told her that yet" I said

"Hal I know you love her but we will get her back" dad said

"well I don't care what anyone says im going out looking for her tonight with or without anyone's help" I said

"fine I will gather a team ok just wait" dad said

"fine but if your not there by 10 then im going on my own" I said

"ok" dad said

10pm

"Hal its just me you and dia going ok" dad said

"ok you ready" I said

so we set off I had a feeling that they would be keeping her at the hospital so we were checking there out first

"what was that" said dia

"shhhhhhhhhh" I said

"is that" dad started to say but I interrupted him

"Karen" I said I didn't even bother to check if there was any aliens I just jumped up ran to the room and opened the door up and there Karen was sitting on the cold floor still alive

"Karen" I said I ran up to her and gave her the biggest kiss I had ever given her"I love you Karen

"I love you to" Karen managed to say

"Dad help me in here" I shouted

"Karen stay with us" I said she was drifting in and out of sleep

"Karen" dad said

"hurry up guys we have skitters coming" dia said

we undone the rope and I picked her up

"is it safe dia" dad said

"yer quick they will be here any minute" dia said

so we ran but Karen was still asleep why was she asleep surly she should be awake dad stopped and hid in a car so me and dia followed him in there

"dad why isn't she awake" I said quietly

"don't know Hal but this car works so im going to try drive it ok?" dad said

dad managed to get the car started and he drove us back to the school

"right Hal get Karen out and to Anne straight away im going to go ditch this car ok" dad said

"ok hurry back ok" I said

I rushed out the car and took Karen straight to Anne

"Anne" I shouted

"Hal you found Karen" Anne said

"yer but she wont wake up when we got there she was awake but when we undone the ropes she fell asleep" I said

"ok well I cant see anything wrong with here let me take her bloods and put her on a water drip" Anne said

"ok can I stay with her" I said

"yer if you wont to hopefully she will wake up in the next few hours


	2. Chapter 2

Kal story

Karen pov

I slowly opened my eyes I could feel something heavy on me when my eyes were open I realised it was Hal how did he save me last time I was awake I was in the hospital and Hal and tom were there had they saved me I thought it was just a dream that they were there I thought it was more of dream when Hal told me he loved me maybe it wasn't a dream maybe he really did tell me he loved me.

Hal pov

when I woke up I saw Karen was looking at me

"hey your awake" I said giving her a quick kiss

"yer how long have I been asleep" Karen said

"about five hours hold on I will go get Anne" I said

so I went to find Anne I found her sitting at here desk looking at some papers

"Anne she's awake" I said

"ok I will be right there I also have her results as well" Anne said

"ok" I said running back to Karen

"hi im back Anne will be here in a sec she has your results" I said

"what results" Karen said

"your blood results" I said

"Thank god I was asleep when she took them I hate needles" Karen said

"I know I love you by the way" I said

"love you to" Karen said

"Karen I see your awake" Anne said

"yer" Karen said

"so I have your results Hal can you leave for a second" Anne said

"sure" I said I gave Karen a quick kiss.

Karen pov

"Karen I have some news" Anne said

"yer what is it is something wrong" I said getting worried

"no um Karen your pregnant" Anne said

"what really" I said starting to cry "but im only 15"

"I know do you wont me to tell Hal or do you wont to" Anne said

"can you tell him please I just wont to be left alone for the rest of the night so don't let anyone in ok" I said still crying.

Hal pov

I had been sitting outside for 5 minutes now when I saw the door open and Anne come out

"Can I go back in now" I said

"she doesn't want any visitors but there is something I need to tell you" Anne said

"wait is the reason she don't want any visitors because of here results what's wrong with her then" I said

"ok well she's pregnant" Anne said

"but we only had sex once" I said

"did you use protection" Anne said

"no please can I go see her" I said

"look she needs time to get her head around this Hal she's only 15" Anne said

"yer is dad back yet" I said

"yer he's gone to see matt" Anne said

"ok well im going to go find him I need to talk to him if I cant talk to Karen then I will talk to dad he's been through this" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kal story

Hal pov

If I had my way I would have talked to Karen first but she didn't want any visitors so I was going to talk to dad

"Dad can I talk to you" I said

"yer sure what's wrong" dad said

"well Karen woke up and got her results back" I said

"yer wait is something wrong with her she seem pretty down" dad said

"yer well sort of she's pregnant" I said

"what Hal you idiot she's 15" dad said angrily

"I know" I said

"Well what done is done" dad said "have you spoke to her about it yet"

"no she doesn't want any visitors" I said

"Well you cant blame her bringing a baby into a world like this is going to be hard" dad said

"yer I know" I said

"look can you watch matt while I go and see Anne"

"yer sure dad you really like Anne don't you" I said

"yer I do but im not going to get here pregnant" dad said jokingly

"good one dad" I said sarcastically "so where's matt"

"through there" dad said

"see ya" I said

"bye" dad said

I walked through to the room and found matt sitting on floor looking at old pictures

"what you doing matt" I said

"looking at pictures of mum" matt said

"why" I said

"I heard you tell dad Karen was pregnant" matt said

"so why you looking at pictures of mum" I said confused

"well Karens going to be a mum it made me miss mum" matt said

"look mum is always protecting us but from up in the sky ok" I said

"ok so what's this baby going to be to me" matt said

"well your going to be its uncle and the baby is going to be your niece if its a girl or a nephew if its a boy ok" I said

"when will the baby be born" matt said

"im about 9 months or 8 months" I said

just then Ben walked in

"what's going on" Ben said

"Hal going to be a dad" matt said

"what really well then congratulations" Ben said

"yer sure" I said

"so where's Karen" matt said

"she's in with Anne" I said

"why" matt said

"because she needs to be looked after we don't know what the skitters done to her" I said

"Why are not you with her then" Ben said

"she's trying to get her head round being pregnant she doesn't want any visitors" I said

"ow ok" Ben said

"anyway matt time for you to go to sleep" I said

"fine" matt said clearly unhappy he had to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kal story

next day

Karen pov

I hadn't sleep at all last night I really wish I would have talked to Hal yesterday hopefully he will come and visit me today I had decided that I wanted to raise the baby and I needed to talk to him about it see if he wanted the same thing

Hal pov

I was going to speak to Karen today whether she wanted to or not I hardly sleep last night I really want to talk to her I want to tell her I want to raise this baby I just really hope she wanted the same thing

"Dad im going to go see Karen ok" I said

"yer can you take matt with you he really wants to see Karen" dad said

"ok but can you get him in a hour me and Karen need to talk" I said

"Sure"

"Hal our we going to go see Karen" matt said

"yer you ready" I said

so me and matt walked to the medical area when we walked in Karen was laying there

"Karen" matt screamed while running up to her and giving her the biggest hug

"hey matt" Karen said

"I missed you" matt said

"I missed you to" Karen said

"what's that in your arm" matt said

"its a drip" i said

"why has she got it in her arm" matt said

"doesn't matter matt" I said "hi"

"hi" Karen said while getting up she come over to me and gave me a hug I hugged her back

"group hug" matt said while joining in

1 hour later

knock...knock

"Hi I came to get matt" dad said "Hi Karen see your looking better"

"yer thanks" Karen said

"bye Karen" matt said giving her another big hug

"See you to later" dad said

"Karen I need to tell you something" I said

"I need to tell you something as well but you go first" Karen said

"ok well I want to raise the baby with you" I said

"wow I was going to tell you that I wanted to raise the baby as well" Karen said

I jumped up and gave her the biggest hug and kiss in the world

"i love you" I said

"love you to" Karen said

"sorry guys hope im not interrupting" Anne said

"no but me and Karen have decided we are going to raise the baby" I said

"well that's good news anyway I came to talk to you for a reason Karen you can leave now if you wont" Anne said

"um I have got no where to go" Karen said

"you can stay with me" I said

"are sure im mean there is you Ben your dad and matt is there enough room" Karen said

"yer you can have my bed and I will share with matt ok" I said

"ok thank you" Karen said

"I had better go tell dad ok I will be back soon then we will go get your stuff and move it into ours ok" I said

before leaving I gave Karen a quick hug and kiss and I went to find dad I knew where he would be he would be playing catch with matt and Ben

"Dad can I talk to you" I said

"sure what is it" dad said while running over

"well Karen has no where to go so I said she could have my bed and I would bunk with matt" I said a little nervously

"ok matt Ben come here" dad shouted Ben and matt came running over

"guys Karen is moving in she going to have hals bed and matt your going to have to share your bed with Hal ok" dad said

"cant I share with Karen" matt said

"no" I said

matt pov

everyone just laughed apart from me I didn't get it why couldn't I share a bed with Karen


	5. Chapter 5

Kal story

30 minutes later

Hal pov

"hi Anne where's Karen" I said

"she's just taking a shower she should be out in a minute" Anne said

"ok well I will just wait for her" I said

"so hows Ben doing" Anne said

"he's doing fine the spikes on his back are nearly gone" I said

"that's good tell him to come down tomorrow so I can give him a quick check over" Anne said

"ok I will tell him" I said just as Karen walked in "hey"

"Hi just give me a second and I will be ready to go" Karen said

"ok by the way matt said he would rather share a bed with you I mean what's wrong with sharing a bed with me" I said

"you snore where as I don't and he definably likes me more then you" Karen said

"hey im his brother he likes me more then you" I said

"in your dreams" Karen said

"come on lets go" I said clearly defeated as we left we bumped in to Lourdes

"hi Hal" Lourdes said "hi Karen I see your back"

"yer" Karen said

"so Hal what you been doing" Lourdes said while completely ignoring Karen

"nothing much sorry but I need to get Karen back to my place seeing as she's moving in" I said

"ow why are you moving in with Hal" Lourdes asked Karen

"because im pregnant with his child" Karen said

"ow well im going to go" Lourdes said she was clearly upset

"why was she upset" Hal said

"like I told you before Hal she has a crush on you and wants to get into your pants" Karen said

"ow come on she so does not fancy me besides there is only one girl in my life and that is you" I said

"you know you can be sweet sometimes" Karen said

"don't you dare tell anyone" I said jokingly

"maybe I will maybe I wont" Karen said

"Well then maybe I will have to do this" I said as I picked her up in a fireman's lift and started tickling her

"Hal put me down now" Karen said while laughing her head off

"fine" Hal said

Lourdes pov

that should be me that's hals giving a fireman's lift to and tickling I will have Hal one way or another even if it does mean hurting Karen and her baby stupid baby and Karen ruined everything just as I was getting closer to Hal he goes and rescues her and then they find out she's pregnant this was not supposed to happen.

Matt pov

I had been waiting for Karen to get here I was so excited then the door opened

"Karen" I screamed while running up to her and giving her a big hug with she returned

"hi matt you alright" Karen said

"yer glad your staying with us Hal and dad wont let me stay in your bed with you I don't know why though" I said

"its because Karens a girl and your a boy" Hal said

"so you two have shared a bed together" I said

"yer well that's different we are boyfriend and girlfriend" Hal said

"fine does that mean I have to put up with hals snoring" I said

"yes it does" Karen said while high fiving me

"what I do not snore" Hal said

"yes you do" me and Karen said

"whatever matt where's dad" Hal said

"gone to see Anne" I said

"ok well Karen this is your bed" Hal said

"ok well do you mind if I have a sleep please" Karen said

"yer sure come on matt lets go find Ben" Hal said

"night Karen" matt said

"night" Karen said


	6. Chapter 6

Kal story

next day

Hal pov

I was woken up by some throwing up I got up and went to the toilet and knocked on the door

"who's in there" I said

"its me Karen" Karen said

"are you alright" I said

"yer sure doors unlocked I think im done you can come in" Karen said

"ok im coming in" I said

as I walked in I saw Karen lying on the floor

"hey why you lying on the floor" I said

"im to tired to get up" Karen said

"you want me to carry you back to bed" I said

"yes please" Karen said so I picked her up and carried her and put her down on her bed

"you ok" I said

"yer im fine just tired"

"well im going to go back to bed you sure your alright" I said

"yer go" Karen said

Karen pov

I was woken by someone walking into my room

"Lourdes what are you doing here" I said pissed off that she had woke me up

"I just came here to tell you that Hal will be mine"

before I could answer she cowered my mouth with something then I slowly slipped unconscious

Lourdes pov

I didn't feel guilty at all I had decided I wouldn't hurt Karen or the baby I would just keep her locked up and feed her one meal a day as I was dragging her body to my room I realised something I dropped the cloth "shit" I said I need to be quick before they wake up

Hal pov

"Hal wake up" matt said

"what is it" I said

"I found this is Karens room" matt said it was a cloth I smelt the cloth it was covered in alcohol

"where's Karen matt" I said

"I don't know she's not in your room I went in there to give her some food but I just found the cloth near the door" matt said

"dad" I screamed as I ran into Karens room she wasn't there like matt had said when I turned around dad matt and Ben were standing there

"what's going on Hal" dad said

"well matt woke up and found this is Karens room its covered in alcohol this is what people used to use to kidnap someone" I said starting to cry matt ran up to me and gave me a hug

"don't worry Hal we will find her Ben you go check left side I will check middle and Hal you go check right side matt you come with me" dad said

I ran of immediately I went round the corner and bumped into Lourdes

"Lourdes have you seen Karen someone has kidnapped her" I said

"no sorry can I help maybe I can help you look" Lourdes said

"sure follow me" I said

1 hour later

"Hal lets just sit down for a second" Lourdes said

"fine" I said

"Hal how do you know Karen was kidnap" Lourdes said

"we found a cloth covered in alcohol in her room" I said while crying

"hey its ok im sure she is fine" Lourdes said while giving me a hug "why don't you come out tonight"

"fine but only for half an hour ok" I said

"ok you ready to keep looking" Lourdes said

10pm

knock...knock

"hi Lourdes" I said

"you ready to go got some beers" Lourdes said

Lourdes pov

I had set up cameras in the room so if me and Hal kissed then Karen would see everything

Hal pov

I was on my 5th beer and I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing when Lourdes leaned forward and kissed me I kissed her back then it all went black


	7. Chapter 7

Kal story

Karen pov

I couldn't believe it Hal had kissed Lourdes I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even here Lourdes come in

"well as you can see me and Hal are together now" Lourdes said

"you can have him just please let me go" I said

"why should I believe you wont go and tell Hal that I kidnapped you" Lourdes said

"I will give you my mums locket its the most special thing in the world to me" I said

"fine" Lourdes said as she removed my necklace and then she undone the ropes "well run"

so I ran as fast as I could as I went round the corner I bumped into Ben

"omg Karen" Ben said

"hi" Karen said

"where have you been we thought you had been kidnapped" Ben said

"I hadn't I just went away for a day" I said

Hal pov

I cant believe I kissed Lourdes I had cheated on Karen

knock...knock

"come in" I said

"Hal you ok" dad said

"yer dad I cheated on Karen with Lourdes" I said

"Hal if Karens comes back I wont you to tell her" dad said

"she will be crushed though dad" I said

Karen pov

"hals been worried sick he will be so happy to see you" Ben said

"yer sure that's why he kissed Lourdes" I said

"he did what" Ben said

"I saw everything" I said starting to cry

"Karen are you sure your alright you don't look to good" Ben said

"yer im just tired is there anyway we can get passed everyone so that I don't have to see anyone yet so I can have a sleep" I said

"yer sure you can stay in my room" Ben said

Ben pov

Karen had just drifted off to sleep I was so angry at Hal I cant believe he cheated on Karen I knocked on hals door I went in

"you idiot" I said as I pushed him up against the wall

"Ben get off him now" dad said I let go off Hal

"I cant believe you cheated on Karen" I said

"wait how do you know" Hal said

"look Karens in my room asleep she saw you kiss Lourdes"

"wait Karens back" Hal said

"yer and she saw everything" I said

"but how" Hal said

"I don't know she wont tell me" I said

"Well I want to see her" Hal said

"Hal maybe you should let her come to you" dad said

"fine" Hal said clearly unhappy

Hal pov

Ben and dad had just left when there was a knock at the door when I opend it Lourdes was standing there

"what do you wont" I said

"hey that's no way to speak to your girlfriend" Lourdes said

"what your not my girlfriend Karen is" I said

"whatever by the way I was the one that kidnapped her" Lourdes said "and give her stupid necklace back

I couldn't believe it Lourdes set all this up


	8. Chapter 8

Kal story

next day

Karen pov

knock...knock

"come in" I said

"Karen please talk to me" Hal said

"why should you cheated on me with Lourdes" I said

"she told me she kidnapped you and she told me to give you your necklace back" Hal said

as he handed me my necklace

"why did she tell you" I said

"because I told her I loved you" Hal said

"so why did you kiss her" I said

"she got me drunk at my weakest point I was gutted that I couldn't protect you" Hal said

"you don't need to protect me" I said

"yes I do your carrying my baby and I love you I will never let anything happen to you again and I will be informing captain weaver of what Lourdes done" Hal said

"ok" I said

"am I forgiven" Hal said hopefully

"yes your forgiven but If you ever do it again I will rip your balls of" I said

"ok" Hal said nervously

"now can we go get some food im starving" I said

"yer sure come on lets go lets get matt first" Hal said so we went in to matt's room

"matt wake up" Hal said

"what going on" matt said

"where going to get some food you coming" I said

"yes" matt said as he got up he gave Karen a hug "im glad your back and not angry at Hal"

"me and Hal sorted it out its alright and im never going anywhere again" I said "now come on lets go"

Hal pov

5 hours later

me and Karen had just arrived at captain weavers room

knock...knock

"come in" captain weaver said so we went in "what can I do for you"

"well as you know someone kidnapped Karen and we know who it was" I said

"Well who was it and Karen im glad you and the baby are unharmed" captain weaver said

"thank you" Karen said

"it was Lourdes she admitted it to me" I said

"ok well if you see Lourdes tell her to pack her things and get out" captain weaver said

"ok thank you" Karen and I said

"close the door on your way out" captain weaver said

3 months later

"whoa Karen your starting to show" dad said

"I know and I have been eating a lot more" Karen said

"yer and been screaming at me more" I said

"you poor baby" Karen said

"I know I think I need a kiss" I said so Karen gave me a kiss

"alright you to" dad said

"so where's matt I said I would play catch with him" Karen said

"are you sure that's a good Idea" I said

"im not a cripple im just pregnant" Karen said

"alright but at least let me come with you" I said

"fine but im so going to beat you" Karen said

"yer right" I said

"I beat you last time" Karen said

"I let you win" I said

"yer right" Karen said

"Karen won you didn't let her" matt said

"matt im your brother you should be standing up for me" I said

"yer but Karens nicer to me and I like her more then you plus she's better and catch" matt said

"told you he liked me more" Karen said everyone just laughed


	9. Chapter 9

Kal story

**Karens 6 months pregnant now**

Karen pov

"Hal wake up im hungry" I said

"come on babe 5 more minutes" Hal said

"you said that 5 minutes ago im so hungry were going to miss breakfast if you don't get up" I said

"fine I will meet you down there" Hal said

"yay love you" I said

"love you to now do I get a morning kiss" Hal said

I leant down closer and closer to his face until are lips were so close he went to kiss me but I pulled back

"not until I get breakfast" I said cheekily

"you are such a tease" Hal said

"come on get up" I said and he got up "now im going to go get matt so I can have breakfast with him seeing as he's up" I said

"k meet you down there love you" Hal said

"love you to" I said as I left as I was walking along I felt something weird and then I felt a shooting pain in my stomach I fell to the floor and clutched my stomach "help" I cried but no one could hear me I could fell myself falling asleep I tried to fight it but I couldn't "help" I cried before I fell asleep

matt pov

Karen had said she would meet me down here were is she just then I saw Hal walk in I ran up to him "where's Karen" I said

"I thought she was here" Hal said

"you don't think someone took her" I said

"matt you go that way and im going to go this way" Hal said

I ran off immediately searching everywhere when I saw something I saw a foot I ran over there and it was Karen laying on the floor sleeping "Karen wake up" I said but she didn't even move

"who's there" captain weaver said

I ran out "its me and Karen sleeping on the floor and I cant wake her up" I said

captain weaver ran over "matt I need you to go get Anne for me ok" he said

I ran off to go find Anne

"Anne" I screamed

"what is it matt" Anne said worryingly

"Karen she sleeping on the floor and wont wake up" I said

"ok matt show me were she is" Anne said so I ran off with Anne following me when we went round the corner I pointed Karen out

"matt can you get Hal and tell him to meet me at the medical place" Anne said I ran off and found Hal looking

"Hal I found here and Anne said to meet her and Karen at the medical area" I said

Hal pov

matt had just told me Karen was with Anne so I was running as fast as I could what was wrong with Karen as I ran in I saw Karen hooked up to wires

"what's wrong with here" I said

"she's fine the reason she fainted is because she was hungry but she's fine" Anne said

"thank god" I said

"Hal we found this ultrasound kit and we was wondering if we could try it out on Karen" Anne said

"yes sure but you are going to wait for her to wake up first right I think she would want to see it" I said

"yes she should be awake any minute now" Anne said

10 minutes later

"Anne she's waking up" I shouted "hey Karen its me"

"what happened" Karen said

"you fainted because you were hungry" I said

"now Karen were going to do an ultrasound" Anne said

"ok" Karen said

"now this is going to be cold" Anne said "and there's your baby whoa wait"

"what's wrong" Karen and I said

"nothing I have something to tell you your having twins" Anne said

"what" me and Karen both said in shock

"well this is unexpected would you like to know the sexes" Anne said

"yes" me and Hal both said

"well baby number one is a boy and baby number two is another boy your having to boys


	10. Chapter 10

Kal story

tom pov

"I cant believe it im going to have to grandsons" I said

"one was going to be hard enough but two that's going to be even harder with the aliens and everything" Karen said

"we will get through it" Hal said

"yer have any off you seen matt haven't seen him all day" tom said

"no" Karen and Hal said at the same time

Karen pov

we had been searching for matt for 2 hours now

"Karen have you found him" Hal said while running towards her

"no you don't think that the aliens have got him" I said sadly

"I don't know maybe kids have been disappearing you don't think someone is working with the skitter" Hal said

"maybe lets go tell captain weaver then we will go look for matt" I said

"wait your not going" Hal said

"yes I am" I said angrily

"Karen you 6 and a half months pregnant your not going" Hal said

"yes I am matt's like my little brother I am going and If you try and stop me I will be forced to hurt you" I said

"fine but I stay with you all the time deal" Hal said

"fine" I said while walking off to go find captain weaver

Hal pov

we found captain weaver and explained everything to him

"Karen your staying here m" captain weaver said

"no I am not why does everyone expect me to stay her im going or do I have to hurt you to" Karen said

"hormones" said after I said that I got the biggest death glare in the world

"fine but you stay with Hal all the time ok" captain weaver said

"ok ok" Karen said

so we set off dad and dai went south side and me and Karen went east side and captain weaver and some other soldiers went west and north

"you no I don't like this you should be at home" I said

"why im just pregnant im not a cri" Karen said but before she could finish I grabbed her because an alien was coming

"shhhhhhhhhh" I said

"Hal its matt he hasn't been harnessed yet this is our chance you distract them while I grab him ok" Karen said

"ok" I said

Karen pov

when Hal ran out and started to shot at the skitter I ran and grabbed matt

"Karen thank god your here" matt said as I grabbed him and started running well as fast as you could run when your pregnant

"Hal run" I shouted and Hal quickly caught up when we got to safety I was so tired

"you all right Karen" matt asked

"yer im fine I would like to see you run while being pregnant" I said "any way how did the skitters get you"

"terry Clayton he told me I could see mum again" matt said

"its ok" I said as I hugged him

"come on lets go I think its safe" hals said

I grabbed matt's hand and we walked all the way back to the school when we got there tom dai and captain weaver were standing there

"matt" tom shouted

"dad" matt shouted as he ran to his dad

"we know who gave him to the skitters" I said

"who" captain weaver said

"terry Clayton" Hal said


	11. Chapter 11

Kal story

**Karen is 8 months pregnant now**

Karen pov

I was so big now I was starting to fell really uncomfortable and it didn't help that Hal was always making sure I was ok and wont let me do anything

"Hal" I shouted

"what babe" Hal said running in

"can you get me some food" I said

"sure what do you want" Hal said

"anything" I said

"ok I will be back in a second" Hal said

"ok love you" I said

"love you to" Hal said

**5 minutes later**

knock...knock

"come in" I shouted

"hi Karen" Lourdes said

"how did you get pass the guards" I said

"very easily" Lourdes said

"Karen can you help me" said matt

"matt get out of here quick" I shouted

"don't you even bother" Lourdes said "your both coming with me" and she dragged us off and chucked us somewhere wasn't sure where we were and then it went dark

"Karen wake up" matt said

"where are we" I said

"not sure" matt said

"we will get out of here matt your dad and brothers will come looking for us" I said just as Lourdes walked in

"what do you want with us" I said

"well seeing as you took Hal away from me im going to take your child away from you" Lourdes said

"don't even touch my sons" I said

"so your having two boys" Lourdes said

Hal pov

I had just got Karens food I had bumped into dad down there and we were both going up to see Karen when we walked in she wasn't there but a note was there it said

_**dear Hal**_

_**I know me and you should be together so I have taken Karen and your stupid brother because he walked in on me talking to Karen so I couldn't just leave him he would tell you where I have taken her I love you**_

_**all my love Lourdes**_

"she's insane dad we have to find Karen she is 8 months pregnant" I said sadly

"right ok I will go get a team together" dad said

"ok im going to go see Anne see if she's knows where Lourdes used to live" I said so I ran as fast as I could until I got to the medical bit

"what's going on Hal you look upset" Anne said

"Lourdes has taken Karen and matt" I said

"where do you think she has taken her" Anne said

"Well do you know where she lived before the invasion" I said

"um yes I do she lived just round the corner maybe that's how she snuck in she must have been watching us for ages" Anne said

"ok well im going to go tell dad" I said

"Well im coming in case she has done anything stupid" Anne said

"thank you" I said

Karen pov

I was so tired and hungry I just wished Hal was here I wished matt wasn't here he shouldn't be in danger because of Lourdes obsession with Hal I hadn't realised that I was crying till now how had my life become so messed up im 15 and pregnant and been kidnapped by a crazy person and worst of all she had taken matt as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Kal story

Karen pov

I was sitting quietly because matt was asleep when Lourdes entered and she had a huge needle

"what are you doing" I said

"your going to give birth" Lourdes said and she injected me

a few minutes after she injected me my waters broke this cant be happening

"what was that" Lourdes said as she said that Hal and tom burst through but that's all I saw before I feel asleep

Hal pov

"dad what's that needle on the floor" I said

"Anne" dad shouted

"what" Anne said

"what's in this" dad said

"ow no its a drug that induces labour" Anne said "we need to get her back quick

"Hal you grab Karen and I will grab matt" dad said so I grabbed Karen and we run back to the school when we got to the medical bit I layed her down

"will she be all right" I said

"yes she will but we need to wake her up now" Anne said

"why" I said

"because Lourdes put a lot of that drug in she is in labour right now" Anne said

"ok im going to go tell dad" I said

I ran outside

"Hal what's going on" dad said

"Lourdes injected her she is in labour" I said

"well get back in there she will need you" dad said

when I went back in there Karen was awake

"hey you ok" I said

Karen pov

"yer what happened" I said

"Lourdes injected you your in labour" Hal said

I just sat there speechless when all of a sudden the pain hit me

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed

**3 hours later**

Hal pov

"just one more push and you will have your first son" Anne said

"did you hear that Karen one more push then we have one son" I said excitedly

"this is all your fault Hal ahhhhhhhhhhh" Karen screamed

"you have one healthy son" Anne said "captain weaver can you wrap him up while I deliver the next baby"

"sure" captain weaver said

5 minutes later

"and your second son is healthy two" Anne said after she said that Karen fell unconscious

"what's going on" I said

"its an effect off the drug" Anne said

"would you like to see your sons" captain weaver said he passed me both my sons just as Karen woke up

"hey your awake" I said

10 minutes later

Karen pov

"now your all here we have decided on names" I said

"now seeing as one son has blonde hair and one has brown our brown haired son will be called James George mason" Hal said

"and blonde haired son will be called Jordan Alexander mason" I said

"there beautiful names" tom said "can I hold them"

"yes sure you don't have to ask granddad" Hal said jokingly


	13. Chapter 13

Kal story

Karen pov

"how you feeling today" Anne said

"tired" I said

"why don't you have a sleep" Anne said

"have you not heard hals snoring" I said while looking over at him sleeping

"boys there so bad" Anne said

"tell me about it I have to look after three now James Jordan and Hal" I said

"your going to be so outnumbered when there older" Anne said

"I know so many boys so you and tom is it serious" I said

"I don't know I think so" Anne said

"I know he really likes you" I said

"and I really like him to but I think its to soon he lost his wife in the alien invasion" Anne said

"it will work out I mean before the invasion I never would have thought at 15 I would have 2 sons and have been taken by aliens any things possible and have a boyfriend as good as Hal" I said

"I suppose your right" Anne said just as Hal woke up

"hey what are you guys talking about" Hal said

"nothing girl stuff" Anne said

"any way now your awake im going to sleep" I said

"ok love you" Hal said

"love you to" I said

**next day**

"its good to be in my bed again" I said

"well dad has managed to get two cots for cheap and there in that room with is our room now" Hal said

"remind me to thank him when we see him" I said as I said that we heard a faint wailing coming from behind us on the bed it was Jordan who had woke James up crying

"hey come on what's all this noise about" I said as I picked them up and gave Jordan to Hal after a while they started drifting off to sleep

"thank god there asleep we might as well try out the new cots" I said as I layed James down and looked at both Jordan James and Hal I realised how lucky I was

"im tired so im going to have a sleep" Hal said

"I might have to join you" I said as I yawned

"you know im so lucky to have you" Hal said

"yer I know" I said cheekily

"your so cheeky" Hal said

"you love it" I said

"yes I do" Hal said as he slapped my ass

"no funny business" I said

"fine" Hal said

"do you need a kiss" I said

"yes please" Hal said so I leaned over and gave him a kiss of course Hal turned into a passionate kiss I was really getting into the kiss when we heard a knock at the door

"so close" I heard Hal say

"come in" I said

"Karen" matt said as he ran up to me and gave me a hug

"hey I missed you" I said as I hugged him back

"where are my nephews" matt said

"over there asleep" Hal said

"why are they so small" matt said

"because there babies" I said

"matt can me and Karen have a few minutes alone" Hal said

"Hal" I said as I slapped him

"can I come back in an hour and play with James and Jordan please" matt said

"yes" I said

as matt left Hal said "now where were we" then he leaned down and started kissing me passionately again he started to undo my top and pulled it off after that he removed his top


	14. Chapter 14

Kal story

2 months later

Hal pov

I was once again woken up by crying I looked at the clock it was 4:56am I groaned then looked at Karen she was still asleep she had been getting up most night with the boys dad had told me that I cant do no more patrols because Karen is getting so tired and she needs me so I get up and go over to Jordan's crib and picked him up

"come on what's wrong" I said knowing he wont answer back

"come on stop crying" I said

I walked through to the living room and sat down and cuddled him when matt walked out

"hey matt" I said

"I heard Jordan crying" matt said

"sorry he is defiantly a crier" I said

"he takes after you then" matt said

"he does not now why don't you go get some more sleep and we will hang out tomorrow ok" I said

"ok" matt said he ran up to me and Jordan and gave us a hug

Karen pov

I woke up and saw Hal putting Jordan in his crib I sat up

"what time is it" I said

"5:24 Jordan woke up so we sat I the living room for a while" Hal said

"why didn't you wake me I would have got him" I said

"because you get up every night with them its only fair I do it as well plus you needed some sleep so go back to sleep" Hal said

"ok" I said "now come back to bed"

Hal pov

I got back in bed and fell asleep pretty fast when I woke up Karen and both the boys were not in bed I looked at the clock it was 9:46am I got out of bed and went into the living room and saw Karen asleep with the boys in her arms both of them asleep as well

I picked up James and went back through to the bed room and put him in his crib and went back through and got Jordan and went through to the room and put him in his crib then I went and picked Karen up and put her in bed just as I did that James started to stir in his crib I went over and picked him

"hey James are you hungry" I said

he just gurgled so I took him through to the kitchen and made him some cereal

"now come on eat it don't throw it on the floor" I said

while I was trying to get James to eat his cereal probably dad was standing at the door laughing

"What are you laughing at old man" I said

"hey enough of the old man its not my fault you had 2 kids so young" dad said

"so you and Anne are official now" I said

"yes what do you think about her moving in" dad said

"yes it would be good to have another female in the house there is only one" I said

"I agree" dad said "and you better clean up that mess" and he pointed to the mess James was making

"so Karen and Jordan still asleep" dad said

"I woke up and all three of them were on the sofa asleep so I put them all in bed and James woke up so I feed him" I said

"bless there so cute" dad said as he picked James up "so what you doing today"

"me matt James and Jordan and maybe Karen are going to hang out and Ben after his appointment what are you doing" I said

"I have patrols with dai" dad said


	15. Chapter 15

Kal story

**I would like to thank xXForbidden TemptationXx for helping me by giving me some ideas thank you**

4 months later

Hal pov

"6 months old I cant believe it" dad said

"I know" I said as Jordan crawled over to us I was actually worried Karen had been acting really weird lately

"you ok" dad said

"have you noticed something different about Karen" I said dad looked at me confused

"why" dad said

"she just seems distant" I said

"maybe you should talk to Anne she will be up soon" dad said

"ok" I said and I picked Jordan up put him in his high chair and gave him his cereal

Anne pov

I had decided I was going to keep an eye on Karen she is displaying the same signs as rick is although she wasn't harnessed they still have a hold over her my thoughts were interrupted by Hal walking in

"what can I do for you Hal" I said

"well I have noticed that Karen has been acting weird like distant" Hal said

"I have noticed I don't mean to alarm you but she is showing the same signs rick is and that is not good" I said

"but she wasn't harnessed" Hal said

"I know but they must have done something to make her stay with them for so long" I said

"but why now" Hal said

"I don't know maybe because the boys are older now I have a theory that they didn't harness her because of the boys they were going to let her give birth then harness her but the were probably drugging her" I said

"so what do we do" Hal said

"well we should just show her that she needs us not the skitters" I said

"ok well I had better get back dad looking after the boys" Hal said

"ok bye and can your dad to come see me straight away" I said

"yes sure bye" Hal said

Hal pov

I was curious to why Anne wanted to speak to dad but I pushed it to the back of my mind and walked into the house

"Dad Anne wants to see you" I said

"ok did she say why" dad said

"no sorry where are the boys" I said

"James is asleep in the room and Karen has taken Jordan for a walk" dad said

"dad can you look after James" I said before he could answer I ran out I had to find Karen before she does something stupid but were would she go I ran round the corner and bumped into Maggie

"have you seen Karen" I said

"yes she just went into the toilets" Maggie said

"thanks" I said

I ran into the toilets and found Karen crying on the floor holding Jordan

"hey what's wrong" I said

"im pregnant again" Karen said

I just sat back I couldn't believe it we had been careful I was going to be a dad to a third child at the age of 17 dad was going to kill me

"its ok" I said

"know its not I have only just turned 16 and im pregnant with our third child and we were careful this time" Karen said

"it will be ok" I said as Karen cried into my shoulder and hugged Jordan

"lets go back who's looking after James" Karen said

"dad come on lets head back" I said

when we went round the corner and bumped into dad

"dad where's James" I said

"well rick came round to talk to Ben I went to make James some food when I went back rick was gone and so was James and Ben said he hadn't seen rick" dad said

Karen just hugged Jordan and started crying again I just stood there shocked


	16. Chapter 16

Kal story

**sorry I haven't updated in a worry lot of stuff has been happening at home**

Hal pov

"Karen you have to stay here" I said

"why he's my son as well" Karen said

"Karen your pregnant I don't want you out there" I said

"whoa go back did you just say Karen pregnant" dad said

"um yes" I said nervously

"Hal mason you are dead when we get back" dad said

"Can we stop arguing and look for James" Karen shouted

"yes but your staying here with Jordan he needs his mum" I said

"fine just go" Karen shouted

"love you" I said

"just go" Karen screamed

Hal pov

we had managed to get pass some skitters and lucky I couldn't see any

"rick" I screamed

"they didn't want us they just wanted information" rick said while coming out from behind a bush

"James" I said while grabbing him off rick

"rick what did you tell them" tom said

"everything" rick said

"did you tell them were we hide out" I said

"yes" rick said

"right we need to get back now and evacuate the school" tom said

Karen pov

"what's taking them so long" I screamed

"Karen you need to calm down give me Jordan and have a sleep they will be back soon" Anne said

"no I don't want to sleep I want my baby back" I cried

"I know you why don't I put Jordan on the bed so he can have a little sleep he looks tired" Anne said

"ok" I said and gave Jordan a little kiss and handed him to Anne

"Karen why don't you lay with him and get some sleep you need to keep your energy up for the baby" Anne said

"ok but wake me up when Hal gets back" I said

"I will" Anne said

Hal pov

we had arrived back at the school when tom grabbed my arm

"Hal go get Karen Jordan and Anne and meet me in the meeting room" tom said

"ok" I said and I ran to find Karen I walked into Annes office to see Karen and Jordan asleep

"Hal you back" Anne said

"we need to wake Karen up and go to the meeting room now" I said

"ok Karen wake up" Anne said

"James" Karen said and took him and wouldn't stop missing him " I missed you so much

"guys we need to go to the meeting room now" I said while picking up Jordan

"why" Anne said

"I will explain when we get there" I Said

tom pov

Hal Karen and Anne walked in

"right guys when we found rick he told us that he told the skitters everything including were we are hiding out" I said

"right ok we need to evacuate now" captain weaver said

"we have to be rational we cant send everyone of together to big a group" I said

"your right all people under the age of 18 and a few fighters go first then we send the rest tomorrow ok" captain weaver said


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to say thank you to**** fairytalelover10104 for her message you really inspired me to continue with the story**

Hal pov

"Ok but where do we go" I said

"What about the library that was empty last time we went" tom said

"But it's been a week since we went" Karen said

"We have to at least send a few fighters ahead" I said

"Karen are you ok to fight" captain weaver said

"No she's pregnant" I said

"Ok please tell me this is the last child you guys are going to have" captain weaver said

"Yes it is I'm never going through birth again after this one" Karen said

"Ok back to escaping if we send Dai and 2 other soldiers in first they make sure it's clear then everyone else goes in Dai and the 2 other soldiers return back" Tom said

"Ok everyone go gather the children and any one under the age of 18 and meet in the hall ok" captain weaver said

Tom pov

I ran to the medical room

"Anne you need to go with the kids alright" I said

"No I need to stay here if anyone gets hurt" Anne said

"What if the kids get hurt we need to protect them anyway we will be leaving in a few days" I said

"Fine but be careful ok" Anne said

"Love you" I said

"Love you to" Anne said

Captain Weaver's pov

"Ok I have called anyone under the age of 18 here because you guys will be leaving the liens have found us so were sending all you first you will be heading to the library west from here than the rest will be coming in a few days we will be sending a few fighters with you guys any questions" I said

"How do you know the library's not crawling with aliens" someone said

"we don't so dai and a few other fighters will be going ahead of you guys clearing it out then returning" captain weaver said "any more questions"

"When do we leave" someone else said

"Well dai and the others have just left so in about 6 hours so get everything you need ready we meet here in 5 hours to make sure everything is here" captain weaver said "ok meeting dismissed"

**Sorry its short guys I will be writing next chapter soon**


End file.
